Mirror Imperfect
by sgccyberwolf
Summary: [Completed] Clark is taken to an alternate reality by someone he thought he knew. Chapter 4 is now up. The story is complete. Please rate & review.
1. Introduction.

Title: Mirror Imperfect - Part 1: Introduction

Author: Sgccyberwolf

Rating: First chapter is mostly G but has some PG elements. Future chapters will probably be PG-13.

Summary: This story kinda came to me when I was watching a tape of the Star Trek episode "Mirror Mirror." Some Smallville fans maybe a little disappointed, as it does not deal with mutated town residents but more with the evils and ills of society.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Star Trek. Star Trek is owned Paramount Pictures and Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

****

Part 1

It was a morning unlike any other in the Kent household. Jonathan was working in the field, Martha was in the kitchen being what she considered a normal housewife; even though, during this new millennium, most would disagree with her and then there was Clark. Who had to have his mom wake him up every morning because; otherwise, he would oversleep. 

As she did every morning, Martha called up stairs, "Clark Kent, your going to miss the bus." Surprisingly Clark answered, "Be down in a minute mom." This surprised Martha as he was usually still in bed the first time she called. This was a new development.

Fifteen minutes later Clark came down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. He immediately went to the refrigerator and drank the milk right out of the container. When Martha saw what he was doing she scolded him again about where he learned his manners. Clark, always loving to jest with his mother in the morning, gave his usual answer, "on a farm." Clark grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door for the bus.

Once on the bus, he took a seat next to Chloe, Smallville's resident cynic, school newspaper editor, and his best friend. As always Pete, another of Clark's friend sat behind them. Occasionally, Pete would tease Clark and Chloe about the fact that they sat together on the bus, when Clark did not miss it and about how much time they spent together at school in the office of the school newspaper, "The Torch". Clark and Chloe would immediately dismiss his ramblings of a possible relationship between the two of them. Clark liked spending time with Chloe; "as a friend", is what he told Pete. Clark did not realize that Chloe had feelings for him as something more than a friend; Clark's pinning for Lana Lang clouded his judgement towards matters of the heart.

****

Later that day

The bell for the end of the day just sounded. Being that Clark did not like the crowded halls of Smallville High, Clark waited a few minutes before leaving the classroom. By now the traffic in the halls was dying down but what Clark saw caught him off guard. Rounding the corner he saw Chloe, but it did not seem to be the Chloe he knew. Her clothes were duller and dirty. Her hair was not styled and seems brittle. This was not how Clark remembered her this past morning.

When Chloe saw Clark she immediately ran up to him and hugged him. Chloe had hugged Clark before, but this somehow seemed different. Clark could feel his shoulder getting wet, Chloe was crying. Clark tried to ask her what was wrong but received no answer. Chloe then looked up at him "I am glad I found you because I," she paused, "we need your help." 

Clark took her hand and led her down the hallway. "Let's find a quiet place to talk."

As he led Chloe down the hall; she got her bearings and realized where he was taking her. She immediately stopped in her tracks and would not budge. Clark looked back at Chloe who seemed to be as still as a department store mannequin. "We can't go in there." 

Clark put his arm around Chloe's shoulders to comfort her. "It's just the Torch's office; Pete has gone home and it will be quiet… we can talk about your problem here."

Clark moved Chloe closer to the door. He reached for the knob and it turned easily. As a member of the staff, he knew that they had a lot of valuable stuff in the office… why was the door just left unlocked. "Chloe, you never leave this door unlocked," he questioned. 

What he saw next shocked him more than Chloe in her disheveled condition. As he walked through the door he saw Chloe… as he remembered her this morning. "Clark, this is an interesting surprise," his best friend commented. Being playful she changed her tone a little, "so the farm boy has come to me."

Looking serious, "Chloe we have a problem that you need to see." With that he pulled the other Chloe through the door. 

Chloe immediately darted up and came around the desk to meet Clark and her doppelganger. "I can't believe this," Chloe exclaimed in utter disbelief of seeing the woman who could pass for a twin sister. As she started to circle around herself the doppelganger Chloe pulled something from her pocket and aimed what looked like a laser pointer at Chloe. There was a slight hum and almost immediately the body of the Chloe that Clark grew up with went limp as if she had fainted.

Clark immediately took hold of her unconscious body and laid her down on the couch in the office. As soon as he put her down, he went after her doppelganger and raised her over his head. "What did you do to her, he shot at her in an angry tone."

Just as quick as he raised her, he put her back on the ground. He remembered that his parents said that he need to control his temper in public as not to expose his gifts. "Don't worry farm boy I know about your abilities," commented Chloe's double, "anyway, she will be fine in a little while. She is just stunned."

Clark started to back away from and turned back toward the Chloe lying motionless on the couch in the Torch's office. He could hear the other Chloe's footsteps on the linoleum floor. He turned towards her and looked at her sternly, "Just who are you?"

The look on the other Chloe's face turned to somber and remorseful. As she spoke to him, "I really am Chloe, she paused for a second, "just not from this universe."

Looking puzzled, "What do you mean not from this universe?"

Then she laid it out for him. The fact that her reality had the technology to monitor and to travel to what they considered parallel dimensions. She told him that her reality was at least a few hundred years more advanced when it came to the technology that this universe possessed. As she continued her voice seemed to be more broken. She told him for all their achievements and advancements; she came from a world that was dominated by one mans obsession for fear and power.

Hearing the pain in voice, Clark once again put his arm over her shoulder to comfort her. "Who could be that cruel."

Chloe's voice was just above a whisper, "Lex Luthor"

Clark immediately looked at her in disbelief. How could the man he knew in this world as his best friend be this despot and a tyrant where she came from. Still a little shocked Clark got off one word, "How?"

"No one knows for sure," she stated. Chloe paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, "Lex has become more powerful than the president of the United States… he and his allies are now unstoppable for sure."

Looking seriously for a second, "Am I one of those allies that helped him rise to power?"

Chloe, looking compassionate, "no Clark, where I come from you were just a normal farm boy with a good," she took a second to think of the correct response, "moral and ethical up bringing."

He could tell that she was still holding something back, so he asked, "does anyone like me exist where you come from…" he paused, "are they trying to stand up to Luthor?" Her tone got somber again, "unfortunately the person who came from Kryp…" she stopped herself and restated, "outer space like you is actually helping Luthor to dominate the world."

"Who?" Was all Clark could muster.

As she spoke her voice immediately trailed off, "Lana Lang."

"Lana," Clark said in disbelief.

Chloe waited for the initial shock past though Clark and then she asked him to sit down so she could explain more in detail. She told him that Lana's parents weren't killed in the Smallville meteor shower, in fact, they lived in Metropolis. Historical records indicated that Nell Lang died during a fire in her Smallville floral shop and Lana's parents to be were coming to Smallville to attend the funeral when the meteor shower occurred. Lana's parents were run off the road by what appeared to be a meteor but was in fact her space ship. Being nice people, they took in the little girl and adopted her.

Chloe paused a second to see if Clark had taken it all in. She looked up at, "do you want me to tell you the rest." Clark motioned for her to continue.

With Clark's approval she continued to tell him about Lana and her parents. She told him that everyone knows that girls mature faster than boys do. Lana was only thirteen when she had full command of her abilities and…

"And what," Clark asked

Although she was already very pale, it seemed the rest of the color drained from her face when she told Clark that she believed that she accidentally killed her parents. She told Clark that when the police investigated and arrested her she played possum. During her trial the Daily Planet reported that Lana admitted to having a fight with them but she did not remember hurting them. She was convicted and sent to a detention home for girls.

Still being a little puzzled Clark asked, "how does Lex fit into all this?"

After his question, she told him that during this time Lex was already very powerful. He had arranged the murder of his father and had taken over of Luthor Corp. She told him that he took an interest in Lana's case and with his power and influence he arranged for her release. After getting out of the detention center, Lex offered to be Lana's guardian.

Clark stopped her again and asked, "how did he find out about her abilities?"

Chloe paused a moment to think, "I was told that Lex found out about her abilities one evening while reviewing a reported security breach. After watching the tapes he saw her leap over the wall surrounding his home. When she tried to sneak back in that night he was waiting for her. He threatened her with exposure if she did not use her powers to help him when he asked."

"That's pretty much the highlights of my world's dark history," said the alternate Chloe.

After hearing how terrible things turned out for her and her world Clark asked, "how do I fit in?"

Chloe looked down for a second and continued, "well I am part of an underground in my world. We have use of one of the devices to scan parallel dimensions."

Clark countered, "what do you mean… scan?"

The doppelganger Chloe sat down in a chair that she found. "Each reality is almost a mirror image of the last. Individual choices we make that determine what reality is for us. The equipment we use can interpret those variances and allow us to visit those alternative realities."

Clark took a seat near her. "Why don't I have my powers where you come from?"

Chloe looked up at him. "We also believe that somehow fate mixes with reality and makes some adjustments. Where I come from you were just normal. Haven't you ever wished to be just a normal high school male?"

For a second Clark looked down at his feet. "Sometime," was all he said.

"There's your answer," the doppelganger answered back. "Your wish influenced reality and created an alternate where you had no powers."

Immediately Clark shot back, "but that does not explain what you want with me."

"Well I was hoping that you could come back with me," Chloe said very somberly.

Clark gave her a very stern look. "Why should I?"

Chloe looked to him again, "I don't believe Lana is all bad. Clark, your abilities give you the unique opportunity to show her the right path," she paused, "If Lana was helping us instead of Luthor, then I think my society would have a second chance."

Clark looked to the alternate Chloe and it seemed he still wasn't convinced as to why she should help someone who stunned his friend earlier in this day. Before she spoke next, the alternate Chloe seemed nervous. All of sudden she blurted it out, "Because I love you."

The Alternate version of Chloe really did it. The words were now echoing in her mind. She just told the Clark Kent from this universe that she loved him. She thought to herself, I don't really even know him. 

She still could not believe what she just said. Clark was also in shock. He started to say something and then stopped himself. A few seconds later he was ready. "What do you mean you love me. Don't you mean you love the alternate me?"

After a moment Chloe regained her composure. "You are right Clark; that came out wrong. I did love the man that you were in my universe."

"What happens to me in your universe," he pauses, "I am to young to be…"

"…dead," the alternate Chloe finishes.

Clark slumps down in his chair. Chloe takes his hand in hers. "I know this last part was really hard to hear," she reassures him. She pauses for a second to make sure he is still with her. "In every universe we checked you and I are involved. It would not surprise if the Chloe from here has these feelings but is afraid to show them," she continues.

Suddenly, Clark blurts out, "how?"

Clark, still reeling from Chloe's news, sits up to listen to her. "It happened about six weeks ago," she started. "We used Smallville High's torch as a means of defiance and to tell the truth about Lex."

"So what happened," Clark quickly questioned.

"Most of the time, we were ignored, but we new we were a thorn in Lex's side," she said in a somewhat happy tone. "Sometimes the Smallville Ledger even reprinted our work to their newspaper," 

Chloe tried to pause until the emotions she was feeling past, but felt it was no use, so he continued, "just days before other Clark's death we received a tip that Luthor had stashed secret information about his fathers death at the Smallville plant."

Just then the other Chloe started to cry. Clark moved over to her to try to comfort her. After a few minutes she was ready to continue. "That night we snuck into the plant and everything went just as we thought it would," Chloe paused for a second, "but then it happened."

"What happened," Clark inquired?

"The alarms went off; the whole thing was a trap," Chloe answered. "We were able to get out of the building and almost to the fence, but Lana ran up and grabbed me."

"Then what happened, Chloe" Clark asked.

Starting to feel emotional again Chloe said, "As soon as Clark saw that she grabbed me; he came back and tackled her. This freed me. He told me to run and…."

"…. and what," Clark asked quickly

Just as Chloe was about to answer Clark, she broke into tears once more, "… and she killed him. She killed my Clark while I watched in horror."

Once again Clark tried to comfort the other Chloe that he knew nothing about, but was beginning to understand. "If I agree to help, Clark paused and looked at the Chloe from his universe still lying on the couch, "what will happen to Chloe while I am gone." Clark continued.

Drying her tears and trying to compose herself. "Nothing, we will return you to the exact moment you left," the alternate Chloe said. "When you come back give her some smelling salts… all memories of her seeing me and you up to the point to when you walked through the Torch's door have been edited," she continued.

"How do we get to your universe," he asked with some confusion.

Chloe held out her hand and said, "just take my hand and I will activate the return transponder,"

As Clark took her hand, the other Chloe went to her belt and pulled what looked like a garage door opener. She pushed the button and in a brilliant flash of light, they were gone.

To be continued.

Well here is the first part of the story. This is my first Smallville fan fiction, so please be kind. I wanted this chapter to be about three pages. After I wrote what would have been part two; it was very short and I want to leave the alternate Chloe's universe to the next chapter, so I decided to incorporate and edit the original chapter 2 into chapter 1. I just started to write the new chapter two and hope to have it up in a couple of days. If any would like to offer ideas about the alternate Chloe's universe or just general ideas for the stories future, then feel free to contact me via email or leave your ideas in reviews of this story.


	2. The other side of the mirror.

Title: Mirror Imperfect - Part 2: Other Side of the Mirror

Author: Sgccyberwolf

Rating: This chapter is still pretty much G, but will move to PG or PG-13. I don't think this story will ever reach R.

Summary: This story kinda came to me when I was watching a tape of the Star Trek episode "Mirror Mirror." Some Smallville fans maybe a little disappointed, as it does not deal with mutated town residents but more with the evils and ills of society.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Star Trek. Star Trek is owned Paramount Pictures and Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers.

****

Part 2

With a brilliant flash of light, they arrived. They arrived in a smelly, dank and disgusting sewer. Clark tried to cover his nose, but the he could still smell the surroundings.

The smell did not seem to bother Chloe. She pulled a mobile computing device from her belt and motioned for Clark to follow. As he caught up to her she punched him in the shoulder playfully, "the life of a freedom fighter is not always glamorous Clark."

Clark followed Chloe down the tunnel for about a quarter of a mile or more, he was unable to be sure, as he had no knowledge of his surroundings. 

He assumed that they had to be in Metropolis or some city of sufficient size as Smallville did not have a sewer system like this. Just as Clark was about to ask how much further that they would need to go Chloe exclaimed, "we're here… welcome to the resistance."

****

Resistance Headquarters

Chloe walked through the door that resembled a submarine hatch. As soon as Clark walked through, the door shut behind him. Before he could react a man with an M-16 went to hit him with the butt. As the rifle butt made contact with the back of Clark's head it shattered into a million pieces. A Clark Parried the assault he got off, "I'm with her guys."

Suddenly, Clark heard a disembodied female voice that was familiar to him, "Clark, I am sorry for greeting you received but we were not expecting any to come in after Ms. Sullivan."

"Based on what she told me, I thought you sent her to get me to help you," Clark added continuing their verbal exchange.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Clark, but Ms. Sullivan acted without our council or approval," the female voiced concluded. The mystery woman then motioned to the armed men that they could lower their weapons.

"I know the feeling because the Chloe I know can act just as impulsively," he said as he turned around and found that the disembodied voice belonged to the Martha Kent.

Clark was surprised to find that the leader of the resistance in this parallel world was known other than his own mother or at least the mother of the Clark Kent from this world. 

As Clark was about to ask another question, he started "Mar… I mean mom." Clark stopped his train of thought because he was unsure what to call her. This was a woman who resembled his mother just like Chloe resembled his friend, but he knew they weren't the people he knew and cared for.

Martha walked up to Clark and put her hand to his cheek. In a reassuring tone she spoke to him. "I know this must be hard… if its any easier for you, you can call me Mrs. Kent.

With that Martha motioned for Clark and Chloe to follow her into the next room. What Clark saw astonished him, there was computer equipment even he could not imagine.

"Just what does all this do," was all Clark could get out.

"Well those terminals are monitoring quantum reality," Martha started as she walked towards Clark. She motioned for him to follow her to another computer terminal. "This one is monitoring the location of Lana Lang and if we want… you too."

"How," Clark asked.

"Years ago we discovered that Lana's body, and in this case, your body absorbs solar radiation from the sun and emits a unique energy signature," as Martha said that Clark backed away from everyone. Clark, looking concerned, "am I radioactive?" 

Martha walked closer to Clark, "no it's not radioactive. We think this energy signature forms a barrier just above your skin; this is why you and Lana would appear to be impervious to attack." 

Martha paused for a moment, "we also think this is tied to both of your intolerance's for Kryptonite, I mean meteor rocks… your civilization has not named them that yet.

"Can you explain that a little more," Clark inquired. Motioning for Clark to view one of the computer terminals. "This is our theory, Clark. The meteor rocks are emitting an opposite energy signature to the one your body is naturally producing."

"I get it, the meteor rock is an opposite to me just like ends of the same magnet… they repel one another."

"In your case it is more than that. The yellow sun that exists in all of Earth's Parallel realities reacts with your cellular structure and gives your all your abilities. The meteor rock's energy dampens that natural reaction in your body Clark," Martha added.

Clark could not believe the level of science that these people had. Clark was thinking to himself that once the crisis was over he could stick around and see what else they know about people like him and the Lana of this universe.

Seeing that they were getting nowhere with the mission at hand, Chloe walked up to got between them. "I hate to break up the fun we're having but I brought him here to help with Lana; not a science lesson.

Clark and Martha both looked at Chloe in awe. "Your right Ms. Sullivan." "we should get back to the task you created." With that Martha handed Clark and Chloe devices that resembled a credit card.

"What this," Clark asked.

"It's our version of a PDA Clark, Martha responded

Looking very excited to have a new toy to play with, "cool my own PDA!"

Having a feeling that this was uncharacteristic for Clark Kent, no matter what universe he came from, Chloe quipped back at him, "how easily men are swayed by bright and shiny gizmos."

In order to stop what she viewed and bickering between to young adults who probably should no better; she cleared her voice in an authoritative manner. "Well no matter what you two think you can do with these devices, they are a lot more than what you think. The device your are holding contains complete knowledge of this world, an above and below ground map of Metropolis, and a two way comm system for you and Chloe in case you are separated."

Throughout all of Martha's explanation of what she gave him. Clark continued to study the device. He remembered that this reality was more advanced than his own but found it hard to believe that a device no thicker than a credit card could do all Martha said. "How does it work he asked," he asked.

"Simply," Martha answered, "the device responds to voice command and it contains a miniature holographic matrix to display imagery."

"How can it be so small," Clark asked.

"Well, normally they are a little bigger, but we decided to work the device into something every person has to have here… and Identa-Card," Martha responded to Clark's inquiry.

After receiving the device and a change of clothes, Clark and Chloe decided to leave the resistance headquarters and made their way to the surface.

****

Back in the Sewers Again

After leaving the resistance headquarters, Chloe pulled out the PDA that Martha had given her and Clark and activated the holographic display. "Computer, please display a map of the sewer system please," she requested.

The device displayed a holographic recreation of the Metropolis Sewer System just as quick as it was requested. Clark was surprised at how quickly the device could process spoke commands and the clarity that the holographic sub-processor could render.

Pointing to coordinates on the map. "We are here and the this is where we need to exit the sewer system," Chloe explained to Clark. "Lead on Magellan," Clark added.

"If it was not for that Kent charm; I would throttle you," Chloe said seeming somewhat bothered his musing.

After exchanging a few dirty looks, they had a good laugh about his musings. To Clark it began to seem that this Chloe did not seem much different than the one that he cared for back home. They decided to continue down the sewer corridors towards their destination.

After what seemed like a eternity of twists and turns in the sewer system; they finally reach their destination. Clark immediately motioned for Chloe to head up the ladder. "Ladies first," he said. "I'm not the one who is invulnerable to attack and super strong, Clark," she shot back pushing him closer to the ladder.

Clark cleared the ladder in only a few seconds. After getting to the top, Clark took a quick look around with his x-ray vision to see if the area was as deserted as Martha said it would be. Clark only found what appeared to be a couple of bum's drinking from a bottle of wine as the only inhabitants. Deciding that it was safe, he motioned to Chloe to come up the ladder. After Clark signaled the all clear to Chloe she quickly made her way up the ladder. As she neared the top, Clark extended his hand down to her help up.

After she dusted her self off, Chloe pulled out the PDA-like device given to her by Martha and asked for the tracking program. The device immediately displayed a holographic representation of Metropolis with two blinking lights. "Alright, if we are here, that makes this signal you and that would mean Lana is currently at the Luthor Corp Plant."

"Now that you mention it, just how are we going to get inside," Clark asked Chloe.

"The same way Clark and I got in before. We will wait for nightfall and sneak in," Chloe told him.

"Well, if we're going to wait for night time before heading over there, then it is probably best that we are not scene on the streets," Clark paused for a moment as if he were unsure how to phrase what he want to say next. "Maybe we should take shelter in one of the buildings."

Chloe, feeling a little playful, trying to sum up her best come hither voice says, "Mr. Kent, you wouldn't be trying to seduce me, now would you?"

Clark, embarrassed by Chloe comment, turn bright red like a tomato. Smiling at the reaction she caused in Clark by her comment, Chloe shot back, "you can take the boy off the farm, but not the farm out of the boy."

As they entered the abandoned building, Clark began to continuously sweep the building from top to bottom to make sure that he did not miss anything.

Once he was relatively sure that no one was around; Clark began to clear an area of debris so quickly, those moving objects were just a blur before Chloe's eyes. 

As Clark was finishing, Chloe reached into her pack for a heating fuel cell and some MRE's for them to eat. After Clark came to stop from his lightning fast cleaning exercise, Chloe handed him an MRE and something to drink.

Trying not to seem emotional, Chloe choked back some tears, "this was my Clark's favorite." After she handed the food to Clark, she burst into tears. Seeing how much pain Chloe was in over the death the man she obviously loved, he put down the food container and went over to try to comfort her. "You really loved him, didn't you," he asked.

Chloe only responded by shaking her head in the affirmative. As she tried her tears, she tried to speak, "we planned on getting married."

Seeming somewhat surprised by Chloe's revelation. "But you are only 16."

Hitting Clark on the shoulder, "this is Kansas, not Arkansas… after Graduation silly." A sad look came over Chloe's face, "we hoped to build a life together."

Clark continued to hold Chloe as she continued to quietly sob. Within a few minutes, Chloe was sleeping against his shoulder peacefully.

Clark moved back a little to get a little more comfortable. Even as he moved, Chloe stayed latched onto his arm. Clark began to think to himself about how long he and Chloe had been friends. During that time he and Chloe had given each other friendly hugs and pecks on the cheek as a means of friendship. His parents even let them spend nights in his Fortress of Solitude to gaze at the stars through Clark's telescope when he did not have it aimed at Lana's house. When it got cold they would always sit in a sleeping bag together not thinking anymore of what they were doing than just huddling for warmth on the cold Kansas nights.

This time; however, seemed different. He knew this was not the Chloe that was his real friend. He even remembered what the Chloe from this world told him about how other parallel Clark's and Chloe's always seemed to be paired up in alternate timelines. Did he really have feelings, other than friendship, for his unconscious friend back in his dimension? 

He started to think that with Lana out of his thoughts that his true feelings for Chloe could come to the surface. As Clark continued to think about what he would do when he got back home. A few minutes later Clark was sleeping soundly.

****

A few hours later

Chloe started to tap Clark on the shoulder. "Clark, I don't know that to say, but we're floating," she exclaimed. As Clark realized what was happening, he started to fall towards the ground. Before he hit the ground, he moved Chloe to his back so he would received the effect of the impact.

After hitting the ground, Chloe got off Clark's back so that he could turn over. "Clark, why were we floating," she inquired.

He told her that whenever he dreamed of something that made him content or satisfied he would defy gravity. He also told her that it has yet to happen while he was awake or day dreaming.

Just then, he remembered that he was dreaming about Chloe back home. "I love you… er I mean I love her," Clark exclaimed. Chloe seemed surprise by the revelation of Clark's feelings for his friend back in his dimension. "Well if we make it through this, then you can tell her," she said back to a very excited Clark Kent.

Clark look out one of the boarded window casements and through the cracks could see that nighttime had come. "I think it is time we head out towards the Luthor Corp Plant.

Just as they left through the buildings main door lights from all around them flooded the area and dozens of soldiers surrounded them. The light was so intense it almost seemed like daytime. One of the soldiers asked them to put their hands up. Chloe reached for something in her pocket, but Clark stopped her. "They can't hurt me, but I can not stop them from hurting you," Clark said in a caring tone.

With that, Clark raised his hands in surrender. He motioned for Chloe to follow suit. All she could do is look as him in surprise. For all the power he had he was giving up. She knew no matter what he said he could have easily disarmed everyone of the soldiers. After the initial shock wore off, all she could muster is "why?" "If we surrender, we can probably get closer to Lana," he told her.

"But I am right here," a disembodied voice said. Just as the voice trailed off the soldiers began to part way for someone to walk through. That someone was Lana Lang. Lana walked through the guard. Behind her were soldiers clad in black armor; different from the common soldiers surrounding them… scarier.

"Captain, you are dismissed," she said as she waved her hand. Lana's shock troops immediately took charge of the prisoners as the soldiers withdrew. Clark had his head down as to not to draw attention to himself. Lana walked up to Chloe first. "Ah, Ms. Sullivan, I have been waiting to capture you. It will be delicious fun to torture you for the secrets of the resistance." She started to walk towards Clark. "…and who is your friend." As she lifted his head to see his face, she let out a shriek as if she saw a ghost. "I killed you." She immediate fell to the ground. One of Lana's soldiers helped her up and she immediately pushed the soldier aside. "How can this be. Guards, take them to Luthorcorp."

Before they new what hit them. Chloe and Clark were zapped by tazers. Chloe immediately fell to the ground unconscious. The first zap did not have near as much affect on Clark; he continued to struggle with the several guards holding him. He knew that he could not just break free and throw them around like paper as this would expose the secret and ruin the plan.

Lana was puzzled why a tazer zap did not render Clark unconscious. She motioned for several guards to zap him again. Each zap took something out of him and even after six strikes he still fought like a lion to be free. Lana order the guards to start hitting him again with the tazers. This time around they proved more effective. After taking a total of thirteen hits from various tazers he was immobile on the ground and breathing rather hard. The soldiers then loaded their captives somewhat lifeless bodies into the waiting truck.

TBC

A/N: Well here is the second part of the story. After I wrote this chapter the length of the html document was again very short after conversion from the original word document, so I decided to combine chapter 2 with what would have been chapter 3 when I finished it.

I also felt that the original ending of the revised chapter two was somewhat lacking. The original ending had them leaving the factory and chapter 3 would have had them breaking into Luthorcorp to find Lana. I think this end is much better. This is more of a cliffhanger. The heroes are in Lana's custody. The sight of Clark distresses Lana because she knows she killed him. At this point she thinks he has come back from the dead. She doesn't realize that he is a mirror Clark. 

The question in my mind now is what is it going to take for Lana to switch sides. What is Clark going to have to tell her to make her trust him and not Luthor. All will be revealed in chapter 3. It may be the end of the story or I may write a chapter 4 if three leaves any loose ends.


	3. Captured!

Title: Mirror Imperfect - Part 3: Captured

Author: Sgccyberwolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Star Trek. Star Trek is owned Paramount Pictures and Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers.

Part 3

****

Captured!

"Did anyone get the license of that truck?" Clark was just coming from being zapped by a tazer over thirteen times. His eyes were still a little fuzzy but he could tell that he was lying on the floor. Clark reached up and found what appeared to be bunk or a bed. He decided the best course of action was to lie down until his vision returned.

Clark was awoken by what sounded like a voice in distress. "Get your hands off me," it sounded like Chloe.

"Get your hands off me." Clark was sure he heard it this time. He decided to sit up on the bunk that he was lying on. His vision was much better now. From his perspective it appeared he was in a closed end room with the only entrance at the farthest end.

Clark looked out towards the open end; he saw two guards dragging something… it was Chloe. The guards dragging her threw her onto the floor of what appeared to be another cell. This angered Clark. He immediately got up and ran towards the open end of his cell. 

Chloe sat up in her cell. "No, Clark, no." Clark heard it but it was too late. By the time he processed what Chloe yelled at him he hit an invisible energy barrier that closed the open end of his cell. The energy discharge from the barrier repelled him back several feet.

"Oh Clark," was all she could say when she saw him rebound off the invisible wall that kept them in their individual cells. The effect of the discharge wore off rather quickly, Clark got back up and walked to the open end of the cell and sat down. Chloe was already sitting at the front of her cell.

As Clark sat down, he was able to get a closer look as Chloe. She had cuts and bruises on her face and bruises up and down her arms. Clark looked at her sympathetically. "How do you fell?"

Chloe looked down and her arms and then put one of her left hand up to her face. "I supposed that I looked worse than I feel, but I still didn't tell that tell them anything."

Just then two guards appeared from down the corridor and stopped in front of Clark's cell. After lowering the security barrier they walked in and grabbed Clark by the shoulders.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't know anything," Chloe exclaimed!

One of the guards retorted, "it is for Mistress Lana to decide what he doesn't know."

One guard led Clark out of the cell and started down the hall. The other took a baton like weapon, from his belt, and struck against the security field on Chloe's cell. This caused a small feedback in the barrier. Chloe suddenly moved back from the field of energy separating her from her freedom. After putting the baton back on his belt the second guard continued down the hall to catch up with the first.

****

Clark's torture test.

A few minutes after being forced from his cell Clark was led into a room with a chair at the center and several tables of surgical implements. Another table contained a couple a needles with what Clark thought would be truth serum and a third had a acetylene torch and striker. Clark surmised that since Chloe came back in one piece that most of these implements were meant to scare a confession out of the person that they intended on torturing rather than actual use.

Clark also knew that he could not use any of his gifts in front of the guards, as he did not want to expose himself to soon. He had to choose the right time to confront Lana with the truth of his origins.

As soon as he was in the chair they strapped him down and cut open his shirt. He was wetted down and electrodes were placed on his chest and forearms.

The person in charge of his torture was a burly man and with a sour disposition. "If you answer my questions you can go back and join your girlfriend, but if you lie to me, then you get this." As his words trailed from his lips the guard motioned for the man at the switch to give Clark a taste of what was to come. The guard threw the switch and Clark received a jolt of electricity. He knew that being invulnerable had its advantages, so when the electricity passed through his body he told the guard that just tickled.

"Where is the Resistance HQ," the guard asked? With a wry smile Clark answered, "when they tell me, you will be the first one I tell. The guard did not like his insolent tone; he motioned for the guard to jolt him again. The jolt hit Clark much like the first although this one was a little more powerful, but nothing he could take. Clark just sat there like he was enjoying himself. 

The questioning went on for just over ten minutes. Each time Clark gave a smart-ass answer or refused to answer a question the guard increased the voltage of the shock. When the guard looked over at the readings on the machine, he was shocked that they already exceeded 110 volts. Clark still sat in the chair and seemed unharmed by the electrical shocks he received.

Seeing that he was not receiving any cooperation from Clark, the guard decided that it was now time to try physical torture. Before he resumed his questioning, the guard decided to try and slap some sense into Clark… big mistake. 

As soon as the guard's hand impacted Clark's jaw, a cracking sound was heard. The guard broke his hand on Clark's face. The guard went down holding his and passed out. Another guard tried to hit Clark in the chest with a wooden baton like instrument. When the baton impacted on Clark it splintered into toothpicks Clark decided to make his move. 

With his secret out Clark began to free himself from the chair. With little or no effort, Clark broke all the bindings holding his arms and legs. The guard who tried to hit him with the baton tried to jump from behind as he got out of the chair. Clark easily picked this guard up over his head and tossed him against the wall like he tossed a piece of crumpled up paper. The guard screamed as he soared into the wall and was silent when he struck it. He was knocked out cold by the impact.

A third guard, nearest to the door, watched in sheer horror as the events unfolded before him. He knew that Lana possessed these abilities from seeing her use them, but he did not know of any other person possessing them.

The guard was shaking because he felt that he was next on Clark's list. "Please don't hurt me," was all he could get out. 

Looking back in the direction of the trembling guard. "If you leave now and renounce your loyalty to Lex and Lana, then you are free to leave here and I will not lay a hand on you."

The guards feeling it was that or get pounded chose betrayal as the better part of valor and ran from the room.

Being that he was unsure if the guard would betray him, Clark decided to wait in the room for Lana to come down to inspect the results of his torture session. Clark moved the bodies of the unconscious guards out of plain sight and sat back in the chair. He wanted to the give the illusion that nothing was amiss and he would be in complete control when she walked through the door.

****

An hour later

Clark persistence paid off, about an hour late the door opened and Lana strolled in flanked by two of her black armor lackeys. Clark hoped that her over confidence would keep her from noticing there was no one in the room with him, but it did not work. Clark had only seconds to decide. It was now or never.

Clark immediately bolted out of the chair at super speed and made for her guards before anyone could trip the alarm. Lana was caught off guard by Clarks abilities, so by the time she realized what happened Clark had both her guards on the ground and her in a choke hold.

Being that no one took her by surprise. "Just who are you… you can't be the man I killed." The fear in her voice was genuine. Lana was definitely afraid she was going to loose control of the situation.

Lana decided that she had to regain control of the situation. She immediately pushed backward as hard as she could. Clark hit the wall behind him and left an impression of his body, but it freed Lana from his chokehold. Lana immediately moved a few feet away.

"Who are you," she asked again? "I'm Clark Kent, just not the one you murdered you cold hearted snake," he shot back. He looked at him and it hit her that he was an alternate Clark, similar to the one she killed but no the same.

She made a move to come at him again, but he stopped her in her tracks. "We don't have to do this," he said. She looked at him again. "There is no other way; if you stay, then balance of power will be equal." He could see the evil in her eyes. This woman would never be good… Luthor had poisoned her mind… she had to be **stopped**.

Lana attacked again. This time she tried to ram Clark. He easily stopped her and tossed her like a pillow to the other side of the room. Clark really did not want to fight her, but she was giving him no choice.

Just then an explosion rocked the room and the lights went out. Lana used this moment to her advantage and charged Clark and super-speed and pushed Clark through the closed door and out into the corridor. In the distance shouting could be heard. Someone was saying that the resistance had come and taken out the main generator to the Luthorcorp building. 

As she made her next move the emergency lights turned on. Clark was still lying on the floor, but was now able to see where she was. Lana attempted to jump on him. As she was about to land he used his feet to catch her before she landed and pushed her away… straight into another wall. Her small frame made a crevice in the wall of the corridor. It took her a second to get up, but she did not seem hurt by the impact. The fight would continue... at least for another round.

****

While outside the Luthorcorp

"Kwan to Kent, please respond," was the call that came through on Martha's radio. Martha picked up her radio and depressed the call button, "Martha here." "Power Generator destroyed by the advance team; rally the troops," was the return call.

Martha looked around at the members of her resistance unit. Everyone one of them would be willing to die for her if they had too. "You heard him… lets move out."

The battle was fierce and bloody. The resistance fighters were not as well armed as Luthor's private army. All they had were handguns and rifles against laser weapons. As Martha and her troops made their assault on the gates she couldn't help but think about the end of "V: The Final Battle" in which the resistance stormed the security headquarters. The only difference was that by knocking out the generator the larger energy-based assault weapons were now dead and so were the searchlights. This gave them the advantage.

Using cover and conceal techniques taught by Whitney Fordman from his Marine training the resistance easily made their way through the front gates. Martha knew that Whitney was an asset to her unit. His training and charisma made him a natural leader. If she were to die, then she knew that Whitney would take over in a heartbeat. Whitney's only failing was his love for Lana. She loved her all through high school and carried that love with him to the Marine corp. Martha was afraid that he still loved even though he knew what kind of monster she had become. She just hoped that his heart would make the right decision

Martha wanted to assess her loses before moving forward so she had Whitney set up a perimeter. They finished none to soon as more guards came out of the Luthorcorp building and started a counter-attack.

The battle was once again fierce and both sides suffered casualties. The resistance still had the advantage in number of forces. The small security team that came out to try to stop them from entering the building was no match and was swiftly dealt with. Martha called Kwan to see how his team was making out. Kwan returned her call to let her know they were pinned down at the rear entrance.

Martha and Whitney decided the best way to help Kwan was to split their unit and attack the soldiers pinning down Kwan's team from two sides. Kwan's team would provide a third side of fire if they were still alive. Within minutes Martha's team was in position… they had the shortest distance to travel. Ten minutes later Martha received a call from Whitney that his team was in place. Martha picked up her radio and issued a one word command, "Now!"

The sneak attack was swift and successful. Luthor's soldiers were now the ones pinned down with little or no cover. The combined forces of Martha, Kwan and Whitney's smaller units made short work of the soldiers. Once the gun fire stopped the smaller units moved together and prepared to enter the rear of the building.

As they moved for the doors there was an explosion. Something came out of the sidewall near the doors they were about to enter. Martha told her troops to stop until they knew what was going on. The blur continued to tumble and bop around, but finally came to a stop just a few feet away. Lana had Clark by the neck was trying to choke the life out of him.

Clark was fighting Lana with all the strength he had. "It doesn't have to be this way." Even as Clark fought for his life her was still trying to convince her to switch sides. "I killed you before and I will kill you again." Clark's plea to Lana was unheard… she was truly evil.

Martha wanted to help, but she could not endanger her unit. If Lana turned on them they would be no match.

Just then a green energy bolt struck Lana in the shoulder and knocked her off Clark. Everyone turned to see that Chloe was standing at the back door with her PDA pointed straight at Lana. Back when Martha gave Clark and Chloe their PDA / Identa-cards she did not tell Clark that Chloe's unit contained a little something extra.

Within a few minutes Clark recovered enough to stand. He walked over to Lana's smoking body. The wound on the back of her shoulder was bad. He figured that it was some sort of laser enhanced with a piece of meteor rock to do that kind of damage to her.

He looked over to Chloe who was still holding the weapon. "Chloe, she's down… you can lower the weapon." "No, she responded." Clark stepped in front of Lana in an attempt to shield her from further harm. "I can't let you hurt her further."

Chloe was angered by his actions. He was defending the enemy. "Get out of the way Clark." Clark took a few steps forward closer to Chloe. "If you continue then you would be no better than her. Chloe aimed the weapon straight at him. "Clark, if you don't get out of the way, then I will kill you and then kill her. Clark thought about his life for a second. All the good he did in his dimension, his friends, and loving parents. Was it wise to trade all of that for the Lana of this dimension? "You do what you have to," Clark had made his decision.

"I'm sorry it will have to end this way," with that Chloe depressed the trigger again. A beam of green energy began to emit from the device. Everything started to move in slow motion. For a split second Clark thought about trying to dodge the beam, but this was no bullet. Just as the beam was about to strike Lana moved at super speed and jumped in front of him. "You were right about me," was all she could say before the beam hit her and tore threw her and hit Clark in his abdomen on the right side. 

Clark sprang up holding his right side. He was no longer wounded in front of the Luthorcorp building but lying on the couch in the Torch's office.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Hopefully no one is mad that this chapter ends with another cliffhanger. Another short chapter will follow this one to tie up the loose ends.


	4. Home Again (Epilogue)

Title: Mirror Imperfect - Part 4: Home Again.

Author: Sgccyberwolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Star Trek. Star Trek is owned Paramount Pictures and Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers.

Part 3

****

Torch's Office.

"Ow," Clark springs up holding his right side. He finds that instead of lying on the pavement at the rear of the Luthorcorp dying he is lying on the couch of the Torch's office in what appears to be his dimension.

Seeing that Clark has finally awake Chloe ran over to the couch to see if she could help him. "Clark, your awake."

Chloe puts her gentle hand on his shoulder and ushers him to lay back down. "What am I doing here… I was dying just a moment ago at the Luthorcorp plant in Metropolis."

"The Luthorcorp plant," she said with some puzzlement, "you don't remember this morning do you.

Clark nodded in the negative about knowing what she was talking about. Chloe pulled up a chair by the couch. "Before we got to school this morning the night crew waxed the floors… one of our neanderthal jocks thought it would be funny to remove the signs… you slipped and hit your head."

Clark tried to get up again and successfully sat up. "But why was I brought here." "The school nurse was out sick today and this was the only other place with a couch besides the Teacher's Lounge… I figured you didn't want to be in there," she told him.

Clark got up off the couch and tried to walk around a little. Chloe came right to his side in case he lost his balance. Clark turned to face Chloe. "How long was I out?" She looked up in his eyes. The Kent charm was already functioning at 100%. "You missed the entire school day, and I stayed with you… principals orders," she said acting like a giddy schoolgirl. This happened anytime that he turned on the Kent charm.

Chloe brought her chair a little closer to the couch, so that she could hold one of Clark's hands in both of hers. "So what do you think happened to you," she asked?

Clark laid the whole story out for her. Meeting the alternate Chloe. The fact that her doppelganger stunned her and took him to an alternate dimension where he met an evil Lana Lang who had unbelievable powers. Clark carefully left out the part about his abilities. He ended his tale with the fact that her double killed Lana and him with some kind of laser weapon.

"Until you told me about Lana Lang her superhuman abilities, you almost had me convinced farmboy," she told him. Chloe got up from the chair and head back for her desk to shut off her computer and get her messenger bag. "I think it time to go if we to get you home before dark"

Clark followed Chloe out of the office. Since it was already after school hours the buses had already made their runs and they would have to walk home which neither of them minded. After they were a few blocks from school Clark put his hand on her shoulder to stop her for a second. "There is one more part of the story that I did not tell you." "What is it," she asked?

Clark took a second to compose his thoughts to make sure this came out right. The first thing he mentioned was Lana's name. Chloe immediately rolled her eyes expecting that she would be brushed off again. She could only be his friend; nothing more, nothing less.

Clark asked her to be patient as this was hard for him. This time he got his thoughts across. He told Chloe how Lana was an illusion. Something that he thought he needed to be happy. He told her that when he had his dream about the other dimension and the fact that that Chloe and Clark were together before her Clark died. She asked him what that had to do with us. Clark paused for a second, then he said that he wanted to give us a chance.

Chloe was shocked. Did he just say what she thought? That he wanted her over Lana. "Did you say what I thought you just said," she asked him. Clark got closer to her and cupped his big hands in hers. "I can't promise you that it will last forever, but I want to give us a chance," he said back. With that he leaned down and she reached up and the lips met for a brief kiss. As soon as Chloe recovered, they started back down the path to Chloe's house hand in hand.

Within a few minutes, they were walking up the steps to her house. They shared another brief kiss before parting company. Chloe immediately ran inside to tell her father that Clark and her were now together. As soon as he was far enough from her house he put on the super speed and arrived at his farm a few minutes later.

As soon as he was through the front door he told his parents the whole story about hitting his head and dreaming of the alternate dimension where his mother was leader of the resistance movement. The only part that they took particular interest was when he told them that Chloe was now his girlfriend.

They were pleased that he and Chloe would be together because they liked her. They also reminded him that it was a school night and he should get to bed. With that Clark went up stairs to his room.

Clark went to his room to change out of his school clothes because he wanted to take a shower before bed. When he reached in his pocket to put his wallet away there was something else in his pocket. Clark pulled it out and it only took him a moment to realize what it was… It was the Identa-card from the alternate universe.

Clark put the card on the table and looked out his bedroom window. He started to think about the alternate Chloe and the events that he remembered from the other dimension. As quickly as he had the thoughts he dismissed them. He picked the card up in his and broke it in half between his fingers. A small electrical charge went off when the card was destroyed. He then threw it away. 

All that mattered now was that he and Chloe were together. As soon as he was ready, he headed for the shower. Tomorrow was going to the first day of the rest of his life with Chloe.

The End.


End file.
